The Days
by Forbidden Rose
Summary: What if Buffy had seen Angel with Darla in Epiphany? B/A B/A B/A!!!
1. The Years

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. DO YOU THINK BUFFY WOULD HAVE DIED IF THEY WERE??????  
Distrubution: Sure, just e-mail me and tell me where your sight is k?  
Authors notes: Okay I wrote this a while ago, during "Epiphany" (on Angel)  
Spoilers: Empihany  
=======================================================================  
Buffy walked into the large hotel. She could sense Angel........and someone else.  
  
//It's a client Buffy, he wouldn't. Angel's not like that.//  
  
She opened the door and went pale. Angel was with someone else- Darla.  
  
Angel looked up.  
  
"Buffy" He could see the pain in her eyes. She looked at him the strangest way. Her eyes were glossed and she was stripped of all emotions except pain. No anger, or sadness just pain.   
  
"Oh God" She supported her self on the fram of the doorway. She couldn't stay here, so she turned and ran down the hall. Angel got dressed quickly, and followed her. She got to the entrance and ran out. She had managed to hold the tears back, but couldn't anymore. She let them flow.   
  
She ran outside to the crying sky. She could hear him screaming her name but they words melted in the rain. She fell to the ground into a puddle. She heaved, then vomitted. She was screaming and clutching her stomach. Angel kneeled down next to her. She flinched and cried out.  
  
"Buffy? Are you allright?" He felt very stupid because he just made the dumbest mistake of his life and he was acting like they were dating. But still, she responed with a head shake no and cried out in pain. He picked her up and ran the 4 blocks to the hospital, forgetting that he had a car.  
  
*  
  
"Well Mrs. Summers seems to be fine. She had a small trama, If you would like to call it that, but she's allright now. Are you her husband?" Angel nodded quickly. He was in a hurry. "You'll want to speak with her then" The doctor smiled and walked away. Angel got up and found Buffy's room. She was so tiny and pale in the bed. Angel sat on the chair next to her bed. He didn't speak. He was to afraid to.  
  
"Do you want to know?" She asked him, not making eye contact.  
  
"Know what?" He replied.  
  
"Why I came" Angel did not reply but Buffy continued. "I'm pregnant. It's yours". She stated simply. Angel was about to ask her how...because it wasn't possible. The forgotten day doesn't even match up. "It's a prophecy. I thought you would like to know" Angel wanted to smile and cry at once. He and Buffy were havig a baby. But he had betrayed her. So he told her he told her exactly what he was feeling. He always could. She nodded and stayed still. Angel was getting up tp leave but Buffy interlocked her fingers with his. He sat down again and cried with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What did you think? Should I make it a series? Please Review and tell me!!!! 


	2. The Months

Disclaimer: Your kidding right?  
Distrubution: Whatever, I just wanna know where you put it  
Spoilers:IWRY  
Authors notes:Allllllll right. I'm really bad at grammer a junk, so in advanced, sorry!  
The whole "Parker icky icky" part never happened. Riley was Buffy's boyfriend, and she nly slept with him when Faith took control of her body.  
I'm also looking for someone who wants to make a *BUFFY/ANGEL* sight. E-mail me k? Lady_Universe@lycos.com]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Angel woke up to find light coming into the room, which was burning him.  
  
"Shit" He went into the only corner that the light hadn't gotten to yet. "Buffy?" Buffy stired and looked at Angel. "Could you close the blinds?" Buffy laughed and got up. She was attached to an IV so she carried the pole to the window.  
  
"There. Now I don't need to pay the extra money for using the hospital fireplace." She said. Angel chuckled. It had been a while since he did that. "So now we need to talk." Angel nodded his head. "I want to be family. And don't give me the sunlight bull. It's not that important."   
  
"Ok. But are you going to move here...or am I going to move there?" He said this as he watched Buffy sit back down on the hospital bed.  
  
"I don't care as long as I'm with you. But Sunnydale is the Hellmouth after all."  
  
"Well, I guess that would be better. Weasley, Cordy and Gunn can run the agency by themselves." Angel remebered all of a sudden how she found him last night. He knew if it was best if he brought it up. If they were starting over then it should be clean. "Buffy, do you want to talk about last night?" She nodded solemly. Angel told her of how Darla came back human and then turned into a vampire. He had gone into a "depression", as you may call it.  
  
"And when I saw you my world turned upside down. I had an Epiphany." He was sure Buffy didn't want to be with him now. How could she? He was ready to leave now. Except for the whole "I'm gonna be a walkin Shikabob".  
  
"I forgive you," She told him.  
  
"But, I mean how could you? I did something horrible" Buffy got up and walked twords him, and looked him stragiht in the eye.  
  
"Because I can't imagine my life without you" She said as she sat on his lap. She leaned on his chest and said "Take me home".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok, you guys asked for it!!! So here it is....wha'd ya think?  



End file.
